The technical improvements in evolving video coding standards illustrate the trend of increasing coding efficiency to enable higher bit-rates, higher resolutions, and better video quality. The Joint Video Exploration Team is developing a new video coding scheme referred to as JVET. Similar to other video coding schemes like HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding), JVET is a block-based hybrid spatial and temporal predictive coding scheme. However, relative to HEVC, JVET includes many modifications to bitstream structure, syntax, constraints, and mapping for the generation of decoded pictures. JVET has been implemented in Joint Exploration Model (JEM) encoders and decoders which utilize various coding techniques including weighted angular prediction.
In current NET design, 67 angular coding modes are used to determine the prediction CU. However, two of those coding modes (mode 2 and mode 66) share a common angle. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method of coding NET that exploits the common angle of modes 2 and 66 to reduce coding burden.